Another Chapter in Her Life
by Arshmeen
Summary: Quinn's life is ruined, she has no home, no boyfriend, no friends, and everyone loathes her. However, when someone new comes into her life, she starts anew. What if people who were a part of her old life want to be a part of her life once more ?
1. Chapter 1 : How it all began

**The Beginning**

She refused to cry. Nothing could make her cry, she was Quinn Fabray, the meanest, toughest girl at William McKinley, and nothing could change that. Yet, after all she had been through, how could she not cry ?

It seemed appropriate that it would rain as she cried her heart out, alone in a bench at the park. As Quinn sat and thought there about what a mess she had made of her life, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see who it was, expecting it to be another person making fun of her, or pitying her, she hadn't decided which one was worse, but it turned out to be a vaguely familiar face.

"Quinn, what are you doing here in the rain ?" the tall guy asked.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you ?" she responded, slightly confused that someone would take the time to be kind to her.  
"I'm Brandon, from the painting class you had to take."  
Something clicked, and Quinn remembered that she had seen him all the time, in the class that her parents had forced her to take. He had been a wonderful painter, and always got compliments from the instructor about his wonderful work.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just blanked for a moment."  
"It's okay, but you never answered my original question, why are you sitting here in the rain ?" he repeated as he took out an umbrella from his backpack and handed it over to her.

She was supposed to be tough and mean, but something about that unexpected act of kindness made her spill out all her heart's contents to him. For a few moments, he looked completely astonished. Then, he said in a calm and slow voice, "This might seem too forward, but if you want you can come live with me. I live alone, and I have an extra room in my apartment that you can use."

Quinn looked completely astonished, but managed to nod.

A few weeks later it was like his existence had turned her life completely around. She couldn't help how she was treated in school, but she had gotten a job, and her and Brandon shared the rent of the apartment. It felt inexplicably wonderful to be independent, yet if she needed she could have someone to rely on.

She wasn't the only one who noticed the change either.  
"Hey Kurt, did you see Quinn today ?"  
"I know right, she was smiling, it's like something's truly changed inside her."

They both shut up as Quinn walked in. "Oh come on you guys, by now I can tell when people talk about me, so continue." she said as she walked in, however, even this came with a bit of the old Quinn that they had all known, and maybe not loved, but it still made them smile.

"We were just wondering why you seem so happy all of a sudden." Kurt said.  
"What ? I'm not allowed to be happy ?" Quinn said with mock anger.  
"Oh you know what he means." Rachel said, and as she did, she couldn't help but smile.  
"Well, I guess it has mostly to do with Brandon, I mean he hasn't changed the way people look at me, but he's changed the way I look at myself. I mean, I have a job, I have a place I can call home, I have friends that I can trust and depend on, what more can I ask for ?"

As if an answer to the question, Finn walked in. Quinn stopped talking for a second, but then shook her head and resumed, "Anyways I can't be here for the practice after school, Brandon's taking me to the doctor's for a checkup. Please tell Mr. Schue."  
"Will do. However, other than being a friend, is there anything going on with Brandon ? You seem pretty comfy with him." Kurt said with a smirk, but the only reply he got was a songbook thrown at him as Quinn rushed out so she wouldn't miss Brandon.

As she got to the front of the school, she saw Brandon waiting for her with his car, and a group of students watching her as she made her way over. One person however wasn't content with just watching and had to make a comment, "Oh look, the slut's got a new man."

Quinn just bit her lip and continued walking, but apparently Brandon didn't have quite the same thoughts. He strode over to the group of students, and punched the person who made the comment square in the jaw. Just as calmly, he walked back, unlocked the car doors, and soon they were off.

After a few moments of silence, Quinn blurted out, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you punch the captain of the lacrosse team ?"  
In response, Brandon just shrugged and said matter-of-factly, "I don't tolerate hate well."

Quinn knew she should advise him not to engage in violent activities on her behalf, but all she could do was smile.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Next Step

**Chapter 2**  
**The Next Step**

Quinn had an open notebook in front of her, with a few lines scribbled down, and was chewing on her pen, as someone dropped down in front of her. Quinn shut her notebook with a snap  
"Why are you sitting in a corner of the football field ?" Puck said as he lay on the floor trying to catch his breath.  
"Because, I can't participate in my gym class."  
"Oh..."  
"Why are you here Puck ? Don't you have some tackles to practice or something?"  
"We just wrapped up, Coach gave us half an hour off to do whatever."  
"Oh, so should I be kneeling in front of you, since you decided to bestow your precious time on me ?"  
"Quinn..you know it's not like that. I have something to tell you."  
"Go on."  
"Um well, I was thinking about, you and me, and I was wondering if you could let me help you out with the baby and all that."  
"I see....was this after or before you came up with the brilliant idea to throw a Slushee in my face?"  
"Quinn, I know what I did and how I acted was wrong. But, I would really like to get a chance to support our baby. If you change your mind, please tell me." with that statement, Puck got up and went back to join his team.

Quinn looked at the clock on her phone to realize that it was almost time for class, she got up and put her notebook in her bag, and starting walking across the field towards the main building, while thinking about what Puck had asked her. By the time she got to class, she had made a decision.

As she slipped into her seat, she snuck a look at Puck who's head was bent down as he scribbled furiously on a piece of paper. She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook, and scribbled something on it, and threw the paper towards Puck, where it hit him square in the nose. She fought back the urge to giggle, and turned to the front of the class as Mr. Schuester started his lecture, without noticing the 3 pairs of eyes that were practically burning holes in the back of her head.

After class was done, Quinn stayed behind to discuss something with Mr. Schue and when she walked out she realized that Puck was still waiting outside for her.  
"What now Puck ?" she said with a hint of annoyance.  
"Hey don't kill me. But I just wanted to thank you. I won't disappoint you. Promise. Coming from me, that's probably not much to you, but yeah."  
"It's fine Puck, although if you don't stick by what you said, I will hunt you down," before she could finish the sentence, Puck interrupted her and said, "What? Get that dude to knock me out ? Oh and by the way, you owe me a linebacker."  
"That dude has a name thank you very much. And your line backer can go suck a dick."  
"No comment on that last statement, but yeah who is that guy anyways ?"

Quinn told the entire story to Puck, which took up almost the entire lunch period. Right after lunch, they had class together so they went together, and spent most of the class passing notes to each other.

After school, Quinn walked into Glee to find quite a few people staring at her, and before she could question them, their questions started.  
"Are you and Puck getting together ?"  
"Why were you and Puck together at lunch?"

"Hi to you too guys." Quinn said with a small smirk.  
"C'mon Quinn, you HAVE to tell us ! You can't just not tell us."  
"Watch me." Quinn said with the same smirk still on her face, as she took out a book and started reading it.

Santana, and Brittany looked at each other and then at Puck, who had just walked in through the door. They assaulted him with the same questions, and he just raised his eyebrows and walked by Quinn to sit behind her, opened his backpack, and handed it to her. "You forgot this in class earlier."  
Quinn went slightly wide eyed for a moment, took the notebook from Puck and said cautiously, "Did you read it ?"  
"Why would I want to read your notebook Quinn?"  
"Um nevermind."

* * *

A/N : So this story was supposed to be Finn/Quinn, but Puck is just so cute ! And Brandon's so awesome too :p  
Any comments on what pairing you would like to read ?  
Please review. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
